


Strange bedfellows

by Ourlullaby



Series: Tony's little secrets [10]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: I don't want to spoil it all, I have a morbid fixation to pair Tony with everyone, I mean almost anyone, M/M, Tony Stark-centric, Tony and Thunderbolt Ross will never happen, just ew, plotbunnies made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourlullaby/pseuds/Ourlullaby
Summary: People don't know that Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man and Ruler of Latveria Dr. Doom actually can work together. Well, not per se, but both of them oh so politely send each other some seasonal greetings and the occasional gift.





	Strange bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> I swear my mind has finally stopped caring what madness we can cook up. And I'm not complaining. I just worry when will I make the gore fic I will forever hate myself for...  
> Comments are awesome inspiration and food for my plotbunnies. I'm also using the comic book version of the Mandarin as the movie one was such downer. And I always loved how scary the mandarin from animated and comics was.

People don't know that Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man and Ruler of Latveria Dr. Doom actually can work together. Well, not per se, but both of them oh so politely send each other some seasonal greetings and the occasional gift. It's mostly out of courtesy. They can be civilized people when they wish so. And when no one else is messing with the balance. Since they both know it’s just matter of wrong step and neither will hold anything against the other. Doom, of course, cheats with magic but Tony really can't complain. Magic is Dooms thing as much as is Tony’s mind that can make grown telepath have migraines - no biggie.   
  
There is the fact that they are on opposite sides on many battles between so-called heroes and villains smackdown, but that is purely business. Besides as a sovereign of a foreign country the man has diplomatic immunity. This fact has caused many headaches as well as admittedly hilarious situations the inventor has had a pleasure to witness. Like that one time at the Monte Carlo which Tony has sworn to never mention aloud in public. Doom’s latest thread had been inventive – Tony had to give that to the man.  
  
Tony hasn’t told anyone, but Victor Von Doom has even had a period of time where he had courted Tony. Sure the courting thing had had ulterior motives, but Tony wasn’t any dainty southern belle and it had been entertaining four months, to say the least.   
  
So, it should have really been only natural to remember such thing when Tony had suddenly found himself kidnapped by Mandarin and ten rings.  
  
  
  
“This time you will die by my hand Stark. Withering away while you get to watch your precious technology fail.” Mandarin says as he raises his hand to cast the spell Tony knows is coming and that might this time finish the job for good just as reality bends and Mandarin turns with surprise and anger clear on his features towards the intruder who speaks up with a metallic voice.  
  
“Only Doom can decide when Iron Man dies.” There Doom stands in all his glory, hands glowing with magic and Tony feels a twisted sense of relief to see the man there.  
  
“I beg to differ.” smooth velvet voice said as green specs of magic cleared way for regal and imposing tall dark man.  
  
“For I have as well staked my claim for Man of Iron.”  
  
  
  
Oh right. Did Tony forget he and Loki had a half year fling last year?  
  
  
Ten Rings will be left reeling for a long while. Mandarin will not be heard off even longer time.  
  
Tony on other hand has found himself yet again being courted. Loki and Doom even manage to make it half hostile instead of the world ending. It's still a mystery how no one else hasn’t noticed anything.


End file.
